Destroying a God
by AmarisLives
Summary: Ella, is a sweet kind gal, but she has a temper with her powers in which she can't control. Knowing that she isn't human whatsoever and is just as powerful as Loki himself. How can a sweet soul clash with an angry over powering soul? Even though Ella may like Steve, but in some strange way is allure by the God of Mischief himself. How can an evil man even like an innocent girl?
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are like a **_**billion **_**fanfics of the Avengers, but hey, I like them too! I have two favorites which are Loki and Captain America! This one is about Loki though; it's sweet, and simple. And normal, well . . . . to me. Okay, I'll stop talk! Read and Enjoy! :D**

**This takes place on the big ship that is had just came from the ocean and into the sky. . . . **

I knew I wasn't normal, but I kept that to myself. Both my parents work in the military and I was an only child. This kind of atmosphere was _all _new to me and once I walk in, no one here was quite normal. I was the new 'avenger' as they might say. Nick Fury had called me a few days back and I just remembered everything of it!

I was sitting at a local café in Big Bear, California where it was a peaceful place and I was a sucker for nature and living alone kind of kept me sane knowing about these crazy powers that I had. A few years back I had to stay away from the ocean for a bit, because what I had done I'd almost killed everyone. I was just simply drinking my coffee went my phone buzzed and I noticed it was him.

I answer it. "Hello?"

"Ella, I need you," his voice says into my phone.

I rolled my eyes. "For what? Please tell me its earth shattering." I said, silently hoping.

"It is, the earth that we know is in grave danger," he says.

"In what way, please don't tell me its global warming," I pleaded.

"Well, Ella, let's just say the God of Mischief is going to take control over the human race," he says.

I spit out my coffee and I notice that everyone is staring at me like I'm some idiot. "What! My husband cheated on my with twin sister!" I shouted.

I heard everyone gasp. Then one girl stands up and hugs me. "Stay strong. I'm so sorry," she says.

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said.

I quickly ran out of the café and I started screaming into the phone. "Why that little piece of crap, I just want to take him and explode him with acid and-

"Ella, be serious! We need you! Rogers said yes and so did Dr. Banner. Stark just said something about coming. In all honesty Ella, I need you there," he says as if . . . . almost pleading me to be there.

"Fine, only because you said that and because I'm such a softie. I'll do anything for this world. I'm nowhere near normal anyways. I'll be there in ten," I said.

"Ella, look to your right," he says.

I look to my right and I see him standing there with others surrounding him. I put my hands on my hips. "If you think I'm going to create some cosmic bomb, it would have to take more people than that," I said.

He nods, agreeing. "You're right, but you can create atomic bombs as well. I heard about that when you lived in South Africa." He says.

My fists tightened. "I was only twelve, that's when my powers took control over me," I said through my teeth.

"I know, but now you have all of your abilities." He says.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, I don't. Just the other day I managed to go into outer space and destroy a distant planet and create an exploding star! I just found out two years ago that I can teleport from place to place and from realm to realm. Landed in Asgard before Loki went coo coo. You had no idea of knowing that did you," I said.

His eye widen with pure shock. "My gramps is a mythologist, he knew what I was from the start," I said.

"The Balancer of both realms and life, the Gods gave you a lot of responsibility," he says.

"I'm human though, if not the only one of my kind," I said. "I know I was created for a purpose."

"You are a princess! Ella, you have a life, live it!" he says.

"Don't really care. Can I go back to my house and pack a few things. I don't have my own other outfit to change into when we need to kick butt. I'll see you there," I said.

"Ella, I'll be there in twenty minutes. If not dig around in my mind, you'll know where my location is." He says.

I turn around to face him. "I'll just meet you at my house in twenty," I said, and walked away.

I walk into hesitant at my own stupid reactions about deciding to do this! I saw Tony Stark, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, and the handsome and old fashion Steve Rogers. I stood there in what I call causal: leather boots, dark Levi's, a simple creamy tank, and a cardigan over it. I toyed with my necklace as I stood there looking at everyone as they didn't notice me. I saw Nick Fury walking towards us and instantly everyone looks at him.

"You guys, we have a new avenger," he says.

_Shit. _I cursed in my mind, I never cursed in real life though.

"Oh. My. God. _Oh my god! _It's you; it's actually you, the very girl who cause the biggest whirlpool on history." Tony exclaims.

I shrunk lower into the ground. Bruce Banner looks over at me. "Yeah, and then some scientists said that you almost caused a black hole in the Pacific Ocean. That's scary," he says.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yep, that's me," I said.

"I'm so sorry. They are both idiots and you're brave. _She _also helped all those children from that fire two months ago. They're parents owe her a great debt," Natasha says in my defense.

Steve Rogers smiles sweetly at me. "I heard about that. You got a heart of gold, miss. I appreciate that. We need more people like you in this world," he says.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that," I said, smiling at him.

"Yet, no one ever told me that you'd be this pretty in person," Tony says.

My eyes widen. "Aren't you with Pepper?" I asked.

He makes a loud popping sound with his lips. "Yes, and that must also mean you have psychological powers as well huh?" he says, knowingly.

My eyes narrowed at him. "I know _everything_, Stark," I threatened.

"Shit, your way worse then what Fury described you as!" he shouts.

"I can be way worse," I darkly said.

He looks over at Fury. "She's prefect! She's not human and she can definitely kick Loki's ass!" he happily said.

I look over at him and all of a sudden he sees smoke and his eyes widen. He yelps and jumps out of his chair rubbing his bottom. "You're crazy! I like it!" he says.

I put my hand in front of my face and flames went ablaze on my skin as it simmered up higher. I was prepared to throw it at Stark, but Natasha stops me. "Honey, he ain't worth it," she says, looking him down as if he is nothing.

"Fine, but next time!" I said.

I was in my own room when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it with the force of my mind. I saw Steve standing there looking alarmed. I search his mind and my eyes widen. "Loki," I said.

"Yeah, he is . . . oh, I forgot you read minds." He says, laughing.

"I don't have a costume thing to change into," I said.

"Fury has a plan," he says to me.

"For me, huh? Like pretend to be a normal human being, I can do that," I said.

He moves out of the way for me as I walk out, I look back at him and smiled. "If only there were more men like you in this time period," I said, chuckling.

He blushes and I chuckled some more. "I'll try my best," he says.

I stop in my footsteps and I turn towards him. "Has any girl from this time period told you how handsome you are?" I questioned.

He blushes ever more. "No, not lately." He answers.

I giggled. "Well, you are a very fine gentleman and any girl would be lucky to have you," I said.

He smiles at me and he looks into my eyes. "Maybe you, ma'am," he says.

I look around my surroundings and I leaned in, I grasp his face with both my hands and I kissed him! I actually kissed him! I leaned away blushing. "Sorry, it was just so tempting," I said, smirking.

He snorts. "Tempting, huh?" he teases.

I gently tap his arm. "Stop it," I said, smiling at him.

"Come on, you two!" Stark yells at us both.

We both ran together, but Steve held my hand the whole entire time there.

Oh the airplane while Natasha flies and Tony and Steve sat down in between me. "You know what to do, right?" Tony asks me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, right, I forgot," he says.

"I said the same thing too," Steve says.

Tony looks over at Steve. "I saw you two kissing. Explain to me what that was," he says.

We both didn't say anything. "You like her, huh? I know, she's gorgeous," Tony says.

Silence once again. "Tempting, huh?" Tony asks me.

I burst with laughter. "It was! I admit it!" I said, smiling.

"I say so myself too," Steve says.

I blushed madly. "Don't get distracted now," Natasha says to the both of us.

I stood up and I look at the both of them. "I'll be going now," I said.

Steve stood up. "Let me go with you," he says.

"I'm going to teleport," I said.

"You need someone there just in case," he says.

I smiled at him. "Okay," I said. I held out my hand to him as he takes it.

"Good luck, love birds," Stark says to the both of us.

I closed my eyes and I opened them as we were at a museum. I look around me and I noticed most people around us were dressed formally. "Stay still," I told Steve.

He nods. I closed my eyes again and opened them up again. Steve looked dashing in a tux while I wore a long golden gown that sparkled. It was a strapless sweetheart gown that was fitted to my waist and it cascaded down and out towards the floor. I made damn sure we stood out. "You can open your eyes now," I told him.

He opens his eyes and he looks at himself and he looks over at me. His eyes widen and he smiles brightly. "You are a very beautiful woman," he tells me.

I giggled. "And you are a very handsome man, Steve Rogers," I said.

He smiles at me and I smiled just as charming to him. "Milady," he says, bowing.

I chuckled as I link my arm in his, and we walk down the steps together. As we walk people began noticing us and I was grateful for that. My senses pick up as I notice from my behind my back, Loki was walking with pride towards the growing crowd inside. His cane, his kingly staff tapping against the floor.

"He's right behind us," I whispered to Steve.

He suddenly stiffens. "Be cautious," he tells me. "Just scream if you need me."

I nodded and I kissed his cheek before he leaves my side. I stuck my head up higher and I pretended to be normal and I knew he would sense it from me. I quickly made another turn down the steps as I walk in with the crowd of people.

I stood there with my head down, but he came down the steps speaking. "Mortals," he says loudly.

The guy he grabs by the face and he rips his eye out as he screamed in pain. My eyes widen and I was about to explode, but he already knew it was me. People dispersed far away from him as I stood there and watch him transform into his true self. I stiffened up completely. My eyes like daggers towards him.

"They're just people," I said with poison in my voice.

He chuckles. "And I don't care. They are supposed to be controlled and be told what to do. It's in their nature," he says.

"No, it's not; they have families and people care about them. They're more than just that," I softly said.

He throws his head back and laughs. "They need me! They need someone to tell them what they're told to do," he said.

"Some of these people are children and-

"_I DON'T CARE! _They obey and take orders. That _is how _they are raised!" he hisses at me.

I shook my head. "I won't allow you to do that, Loki," I said.

He came up to me, his staff poking into the bare skin of my chest. I felt my bone realigning themselves to protect my heart. He draws blood from my skin. He leaned in closer towards my face. "You aren't human _are you?" _he whispers.

"I have just as much energy as that." I said, pointing towards the green glowing thing on his staff.

"You might be of use to me as I can sense your mind powers. I'm interested in your powers. I heard about the damaged you've done. I can really use you in fact," he said.

"Oh, hell no." I said.

He puts the staff towards my eyes, but nothing happened. "You couldn't compel me to do nothing," I said.

"What _are _you?" he asks me.

"You should know you sense me from a mile away." I said.

He pulls away from me, shock. "You wouldn't!" he shouts.

"The hell I will teleport and destroy it all! I'll destroy you! I don't care if you are a God! I'm just as powerful as you!" I shouted back at him.

He grips my chin tightly. "No one has more power than me, _no one._" He hisses in my face.

"I'm not human, remember?" I mocked him.

His eyes narrow at me, his green eyes capturing me on fire with its intensity. "I know of you," he says.

"Of course you do, the Gods know as well," I said.

"That doesn't mean anything, little girl," he says.

"Oh, so now I'm not just some mortal. I'm just some silly little girl that just happens to destroy and create planets, oh okay. Don't be stupid! Damn it I can read your mind too!" I shouted.

He was about to scream at me some more, but I let myself go as I surged energy out of my hands and at him. He went through the building and landed into the gravel.

Oh, there's still more!1


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy reading the second chapter! :D**

I stood there as he loomed over me like a devil just waiting to take away a damned soul. I felt my hands burning up and I began to throw fire at his face. He stops me when his hands grip mine, I felt the fury in his green eyes, and I closed mine and opened them up again. He looks down at my hands and he notices smoke coming from them, he pulls away hissing as he clutches his hands to his chest. He grasps his kingly staff and green energy hurls itself at me, and I managed to block it with my hands. The helmet with the horns on it was scary, but while he was distracting himself by trying to _kill _me, I ran towards him again as I latch both my hands onto the golden horns. They melted in my very hands and gold splattered onto the floor.

His eyes like swords towards me. "_YOU DARE!" _He hisses through clenched teeth.

"You don't deserve to wear that! You aren't even a God!" I yelled.

He came at me again, but I stop him when I blew frost against his skin revealing who _he really was. _His ice blue eyes bore into mine like knives. "I know who you really are." I whispered to him.

I walk around him as he stood there looking at me with menacing eyes. "Don't try and stop me demigod and within just a few moments I had belittled you greatly. I may be a woman, but I'm not just any woman or _mortal." _I spat out at him.

"You just broke every rule, woman! Now, you're lover and your friends shall watch you _die!" _he barks out at me.

I cupped my hands together in front of my chest and I look down at them as they glowed brightly in my hands. I opened my hands and out came a floating and exploding star. "You don't know true power, Loki," I softly said.

I brought it up to my lips and I softly blew as it came floating towards his face and with a big bright light like the sun shined and a big giant hole in the ground. I looked around me and people came around to see what was happening, but it was all too much for me. Loki noticed and the grin on his face widened like never before. My eyes widened and I started to gasp for air and I heard someone say "oh no" beneath their breath.

"You're not all that strong, now are you?" he teases, laughing as well.

He walks towards me and his foot collided with my chest as I felt onto my side. I shielded myself away from him, his foot came across my face and I fell onto the floor spitting blood from my mouth. I turned around on my back facing him, but the sharp point of his staff poked my chest. I felt my heart clenching in horror and I felt my bones tighten trying to protect it from harm. The sharp point of it travelled lower towards my stomach.

"Please," I choked out.

"Now you shall beg for mercy, mortal or whatever you are," he says to me.

I grab the staff and the energy inside the glass looking ball reacted to my touch. Steam was rising and the metal was melting. "_Let me go!" _I shouted.

He leans closer to me. "Never." He said in front of my face.

Before I knew my hand came across his face and I left three bloody scratches on his face. His eyes widen and he clutches his face with his hand as he got up. I quickly crawled out from under his brooding chest. Then Steve came at Loki and struck him with his strong fist and Loki went flying onto the floor. I was in _dire need _of self control right now and watching everyone fight I was losing my sanity. I stood in the middle of all the madness and within the seconds I felt a hand grip my waist tightly and pulling me away from all of it. I collided with the concrete of the street. I opened my eyes to see that Steve was hovering over me and protecting me.

"Steve, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He looks at me and gives me a charming smile. "Yes, I'm fine. You were about to be smashed, but I got you in time," he says.

I quickly kissed his cheek before he helped me up from the floor. "Thanks," I said.

Just as we began to walk Loki drop the thing from his hands and he put his hands up in surrender. My eyes widen and my grip tightened around Steve's neck. "Careful, Ella." He says.

I pulled away from him completely. "His thoughts are driving me insane! I can't take it! I know what he is thinking and he is poisoning my mind with his stupid mind tricks even though _he knows _I'm way smarter than that. He knows everything as well," I said.

Steve looked worried. "How is that? Can you stop him, just block him." He insisted.

"I can't, he's not going to stop until I let my guard down. Who knows what he'll do to me then." I said, looking at me.

Steve grasps my face with his hands gently. "Listen, _Ella, _I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Even though you can destroy any world, but you can save any world and you chose this one for a reason. You are stronger than this; don't let him get to you. Play mind games on him, trick him! Ella, you have powers unimaginable! Use them all to you limit and I'm here _for you! _Ella, I want you safe, please, for my sake," he pleads.

I smiled and a blush crept upon my cheeks. "Okay, just for you though. I can be way worse at times and I have no limit. Look at my file when we get back to the ship," I said, smugly smiling.

When we were on the tiny airplane flying back to the _way _bigger one, Loki was sitting there looking into nothing. Steve sat next me and when Loki looked my way, Steve put himself in front of me protecting me from his intent green orbs of a gaze. Loki smirks. "Do you _really _think that shielding her away from me is going to protect her?" he questions.

"No more mind tricks on her! She is barely holding onto the sanity she has left not to tear you to shreds," Steve spats out at Loki.

"I'm telling her things so uncomforting that you won't seem to like very much. Like, me touching her, or holding her, or _kissing _her." He says, smirking.

Steve gets up and was about to punch him, but I stop him. "Don't he's just agitating you. Don't let him get to you." I said, grabbing his hand.

Loki was about to say something, but someone appeared randomly and took Loki. Stark got up and he put his metal mask down on his face. "Time to kick some ass," he says. He takes off and Steve grabs his American shield. "Well, there's only one way to fix this," he said.

I grasp his arm tightly. "Be careful," I said.

His swiftly kisses my lips before grabbing a parachute and jumping out the plane. I look at Natasha. "I'm going," I said.

"No! You can't, Fury gave me orders to _keep _you here!" she says to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him, I teleport and don't forget that," I said.

Before she could say anything I had teleported onto a flat mountain top. I noticed Stark and Steve fighting and the sudden realization hit me. It was _Thor! _They were all yelling at each other and fighting like madman. My eyes widen and my heart drop to the floor when I saw Steve fall onto the ground. I was about to go down there myself, but a familiar voice stops me. I look over at Loki for who was staring at me intently.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"He's fine, you're lover. Thor wouldn't hurt a soul down here because of that human girl he fell in love with," he says.

I turned towards him. "How do you know that?" I asked.

He was sitting down and he was still looking at me. "I know _everything, _remember, Ella?" he asks me, smirking.

"Oh, now I have a name?" I said. "Since when do you care to even say my name? I'm nothing, but a _mere _human to you. You are a God and I'm just a human. There's nothing special about me," I said, looking away from his gaze.

Loki had gotten up and his hand gripped my chin and he forces me to look at him, his eyes wild and crazy, but content. "You are not human, Ella. I saw what you did, it was nothing ordinary. When I was looking through your mind, you had been to other realms and I'm quite intrigued by your powers. You were not made for a purpose, were you not?" he asks me.

I look into his eyes. "It's missing, isn't it?" I asked, ignoring his question. "I wasn't, you tell me."

He leans into me, closer and closer. "Let me take you. You don't really need Captain America, now do you?" he questions me.

"Shut u-

"No, you don't. I think you need someone a bit more in control," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review and favorites and follows. I'm just barely getting the hang out this website & I **_**enjoy **_**every minute of it! Don't worry about the M for mature; I am going to change it to T because it is not going to be that inappropriate, well I'm not really sure! I just want you to enjoy reading this, possibly get more than 2,000 words or more than 1,700. Gah! I should stop talking!**

**Read & Enjoy! ;)**

**_Ella's File_**

_Full name: Ella Amelia Shine_

_Gender: Female_

_DOB: Unknown_

_Biological parents: Unknown_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Date of Adoption: 12/5/85_

_Parents: James and Macy Shine_

_Home after adoption: Mendocino, California_

_Current Location (as of now): Big Bear, California_

_Education: UCLA (MED)_

_Status: Stable at the moment_

_Abilities: Teleportation (Anywhere in the world, realm, space, or nearest places), Psychological abilities (reads minds, mind control, hallucinations), energy wavering from her eyes, hands, mouth (When completely unstable, when stable, normally her hands), can fly (throughout space or anywhere), Atomic bombs, cosmic bombs, smaller bombs, can create exploding stars, can create planets (But she cannot create life), destroy planets, can create stars, can destroy stars, can create black hole anywhere she desires, can adapt easily to any environment._

_Adaptable abilities: When on any planet she adapts to, her abilities adapt to the earth as well. She consumes energy from the sun throughout her body._

_Current location of abilities: Earth; she can control the balance of the earth. Water and fire and the weather is her strongest of all. Dangers; hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornados, and anything earth related that causes dangers to humans._

_Personality: Very shy, awkward, kind, easily tempered with and she can become unstable, likes to be around others, soft spoken, silence is her main personality trait._

_Likes: reading, drawing, painting, travelling, music (pop, alternative, pop rock, jazz, soul, r & b, rock, classic rock, old hip hop), very active (likes to hike, bike ride, swim, does ballet, and jazz dance), food (cheese burgers, pizza, pasta, tacos, deli sandwiches, Chinese food, face it, she has a big appetite), Sweet tooth and major chocolate lover, loves nature._

_Dislikes (updated 2 days ago): Loki, rudeness, slackers, plain burgers, no books with romance. (This list constantly changes)_

_Status: Single_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German._

_Language abilities: She can also learn any realm, or planet language once adapted to that specific place._

Steve puts my file down and looks at me with an aspirated look and I giggled. "_This _is just the first twenty pages! I still have like at least 35 more _pages to go!" _he says, smiling at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Read the legend of the gods. It's crazy, but who knows, it might be me!" I shouted.

"It _is _you, Ella! I've never seen any person who has _these _powers before. You sure you aren't a god?" he asks me.

I shook my head. "There isn't no way in hell I am a god!" I shouted.

He slightly chuckles. I think I'm going to melt inside. "If you say so…" he says.

I was about to say something, but fury comes walking in and I instantly knew belt he wanted me to do. Great, now I have to suffer and talk to Loki and figure out what the hell is going on! Yet, in some ways I'm allured to him in a way and he feels so familiar and I want to know what it is. It's bugging me and these feelings are just ruining everything. Just by looking into Steve's eyes I feel so safe and warm and I wouldn't be able to let to go of him!

_What is she going to think about the plan I am just going to tell her right now? I know both of them are mentally fight each other and I need her to be focus and strong because without her we would not survive this. She is the one to keep people sane and control their emotions! Her powers is our hope, future, and sustainability. She is the _

I look over at Fury, my eyes widen with terror and disbelief. "Do I have to?" I ask him.

He sighs as he closes his eye. "Yes, you have too, it's the only. He won't talk to anyone else. I know this is rough for you, but you are strong enough," he tells me.

I sighed and I grip my fists in bundles on light blue energy. Steve grasps both my hands. "Ella, calm down, don't let your powers get to you. I mean it and I care about you to much just to watch you destroy yourself. Only Loki wants that, not you," he whispers into my ear.

I hug him close to me. "Walk with me?" I ask.

He hugs me tighter. "I will, I'll be right behind you," he says.

"Hurry, Ella, people are done trying to get to him." Fury urges me.

I nodded and I quickly began to walk with Steve right behind me and once we got to the door, I felt him there inside my head, I couldn't handle it! _So, you've came to torment me, huh? Face it, Ella there isn't anything you can do about it! I can get to you, you are weak!_

__I shook my head once again, I was about to turn away, but Steve grips my hand. "Don't, you _need _to do this, think of it as closure for yourself. It helps a lot. It'll be a fresh of breath air." he says softly smiling at me.

He holds me close to him, and I held him closer to me as I buried my face into the crock of his neck. "Thank you," I mumbled.

He gently grips my chin and he places his lips on mine. "Good luck," he whispers to me.

I smiled as I walk inside and I saw him standing there looking at me with wide and curious eyes. _You know what I'm going to tell you, but sadly you don't know where you came from, do you? You're past which is lost from your mind._

_You don't know anything about my past!_ I shouted into his mind.

_Oh, yes I do! What if you were reborn on here, and the Gods gave you a different life other than on Asgard._

_"_What the _hell _are you _talking _about, Loki? I didn't have no other life." I said, denying it.

He slams his fist against the thick glass which was the only barrier between us. "You were reborn twice," he calmly says to me.

"Was not!" I shouted. "I have parents . . . somewhere," I say, dazing off.

He backs away from the glass. "Teleport through the glass, and I'll tell you _everything _and how we're connected somehow." he says without _even _blinking _once!_

__I narrowed my eyes at him and all he does is nothing, but smirk. "Fine," I said and before I knew it I was there in this glass cell with him. "In what ways are we connected?" I ask him.

He straightens his shoulders and his stupid pride. My mind was swimming in secrets that would be unveiled to me right this second and it scared me half to death. "Give me your hand and I swear on my life that I am _not lying to you. _I promise I'll show you everything that I think you should know." he says. "Let's just start off right when you got there."

I held my hand out towards his and he took it, griping it with. . . . _reassurance! _My eyes closed and I felt myself fall onto soft and hard. "This is just the reaction to it, alright. After this, I promise to never lay a hand on you because if I hurt you, the Gods _will _kill me and strip me of my powers and I'll never be able to return to Asgard or Earth ever again. After that, you'll return to your home-state and they'll put you on another planet, but they like it if you stay here on earth. To be normal and get married and have a family. I know who that will be anyways. But, for now, relax, I won't hurt you, I promise you that and don't be scared. Even after you died, they told me that you can feel the same way again about that person, that's why it feels familiar." he whispers into my ears.

Feels familiar? Why is that?

-Ella's past life and past-

I stood there as I look at the glass bridge that look like a rainbow almost. The gatekeeper stood by my side and I look into his eyes. "Please, tell me why am I here?" I asked, almost pleading.

His golden eyes look over at me. "The Gods chose Asgard as your home planet as of now, but they want you to pick one of the prince's that live here. You have to choose and the king is greatly thankful that they chose this place for you to adapt to." he told me.

I heard foot steps on the bridge and I was already adapting to their realm as I stood there in Asgard attire. Yet, it was a long golden gown that had shear sleeves that fell off my shoulders. The gown was golden and sparkling like millions of diamonds. My neck was bare and my collar bones somewhat stuck out, I quickly covered myself from the slight breeze and feeling _slightly _bare. I saw the King of Asgard and his son, Thor. I stood there shaken, but Thor came quickly to my aid, his eyes filled with pure worry for me.

"I-I'm . . . ." I trailed off, loss of words for myself.

"Are you cold, milady?" he asks me. "Here, have my cape and when we reach the palace I'll have one of the maidens give you something to cover yourself," he tells me, smiling brightly.

He wraps his cape around my shoulders. "Oh, why thank you," I told him.

He smiles at me once again. "The color of my cape compliments your skin nicely, milady," he says.

I blushed. "You can call me Ella," I said.

He seemed quite confused. "But isn't it Aleena?" he asks me.

I shook my head. "That is my other name given to me by them, but I much prefer Ella." I said.

"Beautiful name, Ella," he says to me, smiling.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Now, now, Thor don't steal her heart quite quickly, give Loki a chance." Odin says, laughing.

Thor sighs as if irritated. "Loki won't do anything, but shy away as always. Not even small talk will be countered between them," he says.

"_Thor," _Odin threatens with his name.

"Well, you don't know that, Thor," I said.

He looks at me and his face softens, and he bows and offers my his strong arm. "May I, Ella?" he asks me.

I put my hand around his arm and he pulls me close to him. "I will do everything in my power so that you can like me much more, but whatever your choice may be, I'm happy with," he tells me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me know that," I softly said.

"I hope you like it here, Ella. The gods will be greatly pleased. I'm thankful they chose this realm and I hope you like these two boys," Odin says, laughing.

"I think I already like one of them," I said, smiling at Thor.

there will be more, soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hoped you enjoyed reading the third chapter and enjoy reading this chapter as well! :D these few chapters probably like 5 or 6 chapters if possible, that I'll explain about Ella's past life and don't worry she'll get back to being lovey dovey with Captain America, but what will happen in the end? Who knows, and I'm making this into a story too, I'm getting all creative and going all crazy with it! **

**Read and Enjoy! :D**

I stood in front of King Odin as he sat on his golden throne that thrived with pure power it actually scared me to death! I kneeled down, but I heard him bursting with laughter. I look up feeling embarrassed. "You don't have to bow, my child! You are a princess of space! In fact, the Gods have given you a gift for being born as their only child." He tells me, smiling.

"What?" I asked shock.

"Please, my dear can you bring me her gift." Odin tells a maiden.

She rushes over to him with a pillow on both his hands and a silk golden blanket over it. He puts it up in the air as he stood up from his throne and walk towards me. "Come, my child," he tells me.

I walk towards him with a beating heart and a mind going out like whirlwind like crazy. As we both meet he bows his head slightly and he held the pillow higher up in the air. "I present to you, the crown of Aleena, a golden veil made from the stars of Ella, hand woven by the gods themselves." He tells everyone in the throne room.

I bowed my head as he gently put the crown upon my head and a few maidens came behind me and straightened out the hand woven veil behind me. I look up at Odin and he bows onto his knees. "Princess Aleena, Ella, the child of the Gods, we are grateful to be grace with your presence and we thank the Gods for it," he tells me.

My eyes were with the pure fear within my heart as I turn towards everyone. I started to shake wildly and my whole _entire _body trembled to my bones. Just then I felt a hard hand gently laid itself upon my shoulder. I look behind to see Thor comforting me. He smiles brightly at me, his eyes dancing along with the stars of Ella themselves.

"You are tense, calm down. I know you are nervous and you are safe here. I'll be right here if you need me," he whispers into my ear.

"Thank you," I tell him.

Just then my eyes scan around the room and there I saw him standing in the shadows alone and the green masking him in its presence. His eyes came upon mine and they stayed there for a few minutes before looking away. I walk down the walkway and I could _still _feel his eyes on me. I stop dead within my feet as I look down the ground, I put my arms around myself, but I felt Thor's cape on me again, but it wasn't his, it was a black one and they covered me completely. "I think black suits you better, my princess," he whispers into my ear and then I felt his breath on my neck, breathing hot air on it causing me to shiver to my spine.

"Thank you, Loki," I whispered back to him.

"Shall I show you around, Ella?" he asks me.

"Sure," I said a little bit too loud.

I continued to walk down the walkway and I felt his hand snake around my waist and pull me towards his chest. "Oh, Thor will get a rile out of this," he whispers to me, chuckling.

I giggled slightly. "You sure are fighting for your attention alright. Maybe a bit too hard," I said, giggling.

"It's alright, that's just Thor, he really likes you, you know. Before you even came you were the only thing he ever talks about," he tells me.

I giggled, but I soon recomposed myself. "Show me around, please," I ask.

He smiles. "My apologies, Princess Ella, please come this way, I think you'll like it a lot." He tells me.

He led me by the small of my back as we walk down a stone-y like hallway and he stop in front of a guard. He guard notices me and bows. "A pleasure to be grace by your presence, milady," he tells me.

Loki softly kicks his knees and the guard fell onto his hands. "That is not how you greet her," he tells the guard.

"Please, forgive me, milady, it's a pleasure to be grace by your presence, _Princess Ella," _he tells me.

I kneeled down to help the guard up. "It's quite alright, and you don't have to forgive, its okay," I told the guard.

"This is the room where we keep all the power sources of the nine realms." He tells me once we walk into the room.

I look around and the first one I notice was a light blue one which lights were shining so brightly like a star. I walk towards it and its force was so strong that my eyes widen. "The frost giants," I said.

Loki stands beside me as he was about to touch it, but I stop him. "Don't touch it!" I suddenly shouted.

His brows furrowed deeply with confusion towards me. "Something happened. Thor and . . . . Odin, something . . . . horrible," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean, Ella?" he asks me.

_You are not Odin's son; you are someone else's son. _I shook my head away of the thought, but I knew Loki could sense something wrong with me. His eyes widened with worry, but I knew he was getting to something else. I had to hide it and fast! I pretended to fall onto the floor, but Loki caught me before I could even fall onto the ground. "I'm sorry; I'm not feeling quite well." I said.

"Are you alright, something is wrong with you," he tells me, holding me closer to his chest.

"Carry me, I'm afraid I'm a bit homesick," I said.

He softly smiles at me as he picks me up into his arms, I hugged his cape around my body even more and Loki held my veil carefully not to rip it or anything else. I laid my head onto his broad chest and his grip on me tightened even more. As we began to walk, I heard the guard yelling out, but I told his mind to stay quiet. He did. Just then we walk closer towards another room. I saw Thor talking to a woman, but when he saw me in Loki's arms he freaked out majorly! He ran towards me and he look at Loki with angry eyes.

"What _on earth _happened to Ella?" Thor demands.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't do such a thing! She is a princess and something dangerously might be wrong with her!" Thor continues to yell at Loki.

"She is just feeling a bit homesick, that's all and possibly a little weak." Loki calmly tells Thor.

"So, what are you going to do when if possible she chooses you over me and she feels like this again, are you just going to simply shoo it away as if nothing? If she were to choose me, even it if were the _littlest thing _I would treat her as if she were dying!" Thor suddenly yells out.

Loki stiffens and I hid away more into his cape and chest. "Now you just scared her half to death. How _is she _going to deal with your ignorance! Please, tell about me that?" he says.

"You _dare!" _Thor threatens low within his voice.

"BOYS, stop fighting, how is Ella going to choose either of you if you keep saying things like that to each other?" Odin suddenly asks the both of them.

"Father, Ella felt faint and she fell into my arms, but she's saying she's feeling homesick," Loki tells Odin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear, but the gods did send you a letter about this and I should give it to you," he tells me.

Loki gently puts me down, but I held onto his 'just in case'. Odin handed me the letter and I was about to rip it open, but I stop. I look up towards Loki. "Can you come with me, please?" I asked him.

He smiles. "I'd be glad to," he tells me.

"Ella, what about me?" Thor asks me.

I look over at him, I walk towards him and I gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for all that you said," I whispered into his ear.

I walk away from him and I found my way to the _grand _room and Odin has given me to live in! It was magnificent! I sat down on a golden chair as Loki stood in front me. I ripped open the letter.

_Our dearest child Ella,_

_We miss you greatly, our lovely daughter. We know who you have your heart set on already and Thor may become king of Asgard, but you our dear is the key to space itself. With Loki by your side, you two will be unstoppable, but as of now just be yourself and enjoy the time there and it will soon become your permanent home-planet along with him, but in our futures we see him as king of Asgard and you know he isn't Odin's son and we know it scares you to death, but you'll pass it soon enough, our child. Ella, dear, we have already grace you with these powers and use them with great power and they grow stronger everyday and soon enough it will reach its full potential. Very soon, our child, very soon. Be strong, Ella, we love you greatly._

_You have pick wisely, but you know he may not be who he seems. Look into the stars and there you'll see the meaning to the life in the heart of space and the realms itself to reach the full power._

_We love you our daughter,_

_The Gods of the nine realms and space_

My eyes became teary; I wanted nothing more than just to hold them close to my heart right now. I felt Loki embrace me into his arms. "It's alright, my dear, it's alright," he tells me gently.

"I miss them so much," I cried into his chest.

He tilts me chin up softly with his hand and he looks at me with his green eyes which were so soft, kind, and gentle. I look at his lip and he looks at mine, I lean in closer to him. His hands slide down to my waist as he pulls me completely to his body. I tilted my head up towards his face; my hand came upon his face as my thumb touch his lips, slowly going over the shape of his lips. My nose lightly skims his nose and soon enough our lips came into the briefest of contact. Without hesitation his lips fully press themselves to mine and I did the same as well as our lips softly dance away into the stars.

He takes one look at me before pulling me off my chair and onto my bed. His cape fell off my shoulders and his hands slide over my collarbone and shoulders. "So soft," he whispers to himself.

My hands came around his shoulders as he lightly presses me onto the bed, his lips still kissing mine. I didn't dare let his tongue go pass my lips, I was too afraid of it. He yanks me to his lower body, but I didn't want it this way. I just didn't! Even as tempting as it was, I didn't want it this way! Yet, as my head fell his lips kiss more of my neck and I relished in it like a crazy woman. I began to pull away, but he was quicker to do it.

"Please, forgive me, Princess Ella. I didn't mean to get us carried away," he says.

I covered myself again with his cape. I look up at him and smiled and I felt myself blushing. "It's fine. Thank you, though, for breaking that awful barrier between us." I said.

He sighs and he looks back at me again. "You really mean that?" he asks, hopeful.

"Oh, I do, but I could not go any further," I said, looking down.

"Its okay, Ella. You are perfect no matter what," he tells me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Let's go," he tells me, holding out his hand for me.

I gladly took his hand. We walk out of my room and I notice Thor storming into what look like a dinning lounge looking room.

"The frost giants tried to take the power source!" he yells out.

My eyes widen, so this is what they meant by my powers. I knew about them, but my powers, no one could ever kill me. My powers were me, I was too powerful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know I took **_**forever to update! **_**But in all honesty school is a major butthole and I hope you enjoy reading this lovely fan fiction and just read. Thanks for all these reads, so awesome how I get to look at people from different countries who had read my book! So **_**cooool! **_

_**Read and Enjoy! :D **_

My eyes widen in fear, Thor's eyes a fiery blue that it sent shivers down my spine. His friends sat at a table had stop talking and dramatically look over at him with wide eyes as well. The big man look greatly concerned for Thor as well.

"Thor there is no need to go to Jotunheim," he gleefully says.

And with those words, Thor threw the entire table over as all the food toppled over onto the floor. "Well, that was a tasty meal, don't you think, Thor?" the heavy one asks Thor.

I jump almost and immediately Thor took quick actions to my response. He turns towards me. "Ella, I'm so sorry for my actions, but in all honesty I hope this impresses you quite fairly," he tells me.

I felt that powerful surge of energy bolting through my veins. "Good suggestion, but I'm going if I'm going to be impressed," I said, biting back my tongue.

Thor's eyes widen. "No! I wouldn't allow such a thing!" he shouts.

"I have powers of my own you know," I protested.

"Fine," he growled at me. "Loki, stay by her side and never leave her alone, _not even once!" _he says to Loki in a stern voice.

_What a foolish man to even say such a thing! I know she's going to pick me, I know it myself! She is something to me. . . ._

"We're going, _now," _I said to Thor almost in a demanding, but soft voice towards him.

He sighs. "Let's just be safe about it, though," he says in a more softer tone towards me.

We were at the gatekeeper and he stood there gate keeping with his noble steed of a sword. "Why should I let you pass?" he asks in a powerful voice.

"You don't need to ask me such questions, just let us through," Thor tells the gatekeeper.

"Will the gods be please with such actions of Ella?" he asks.

I step up towards him. "Oh, they know alright. Even you know, gatekeeper," I whispered to him.

He step aside as he bowed his head in my direction. "Then you shall pass," he says to me.

Loki caught hold of my waist as he fiercely grips my waist holding me towards him. The gatekeeper put the sword in and before my very eyes we were all surrounded by a blizzard of furious snow. I was now changed into a simple velvet dress with long sleeves that was a dark blue, and a long cape that covered my whole entire body and a very thick and huge fur collar surrounding my neck and covering half my face. I wore black boots and tights that kept me quite warm. I held my hand out as a crystal diamond like bracelet surrounded my wrist and encasing around my three fingers. My body was adapting to the frosty planet around me.

"Are you alright, Ella?" Loki asks me.

"I'm really cold even though I'm wearing fur, real animal fur," I said shivering.

"You have abilities, yes?" he asks me.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, change the atmosphere around you," he tells me.

"Or you can keep me warm," I said, blushing and looking away from him.

He smirks at me with a soft, innocent smile. "Of course, anything for you Ella" he tells me as he snuggles me close into his warmness and his cape.

Thor looks over at the both of us. "Ella, my dear, you coming here was a very bad idea," he tells me.

"Well, it's quite the surprise having her here on my planet. She alone is a source as well," says a voice.

I look up to see Laufey leaning from his chair. I rip myself from Loki's tight grip. "You know I can't recreate life around here," I spat out at him.

He chuckles as he leans back into his chair. "I see." He says.

"But I can destroy it! This realm, you! Burn you to the core of this forsaken place, and create a black hole and end with a big bang and maybe a nebula." I threatened.

Laufey chuckled some more Laufey chuckled some more as his icy shoulders shook. "I know of you, Ella, but what can you do?" He teases me.

I was about to me run towards him and destroy him right then and there, but Loki tugged on my hand. I look back at him with huge brown eyes. "Let me, please!" I pleaded.

He simply shook his head. "My Ella he is quite dangerous," he softly tells me.

"To he'll with that! Go forth!" Thor suddenly shouts out.

Everyone did, but Loki and I, yet some frost giants came our way and Loki stood in front of me trying to protect me from them. Yet one had manage to sneak around him as he came towards me. With time itself I froze him and I walk towards him. My hand stood from front of him as he makes a pained face. He starts to notice smoke and before he knew it he was slowly melting away from time's grasp. "Disappear," I whispered and so he did.

Everything was just moving so fast, but somehow in some ways it was stop abruptly when a brightly flash and Odin stood bright and powerful on his white steed. He looks down at everyone then his eyes land on me. I lost control of myself when the frost giants behind me melted and the ground shaking intensely. Before I even knew it I saw another bright light but way brighter than before. I instantly knew who it was. One of the gods had came for me. His glorious looks stood before me with open arms. "My precious princess," he says to me with open arms.

"Father." I choke out.

He held me close and everything felt put together again, yet Thor. Oh pooor Thor.

(I'm going to be skipping a huge gap but I know want her to choose already!)

Everyone did, but Loki and I, yet some frost giants came our way and Loki stood in front of me trying to protect me from them. Yet one had manage to sneak around him as he came towards me. With time itself I froze him and I walk towards him. My hand stood from front of him as he makes a pained face. He starts to notice smoke and before he knew it he was slowly melting away from time's grasp. "Disappear," I whispered and so he did.

Everything was just moving so fast, but somehow in some ways it was stop abruptly when a brightly flash and Odin stood bright and powerful on his white steed. He looks down at everyone then his eyes land on me. I lost control of myself when the frost giants behind me melted and the ground shaking intensely. Before I even knew it I saw another bright light but way brighter than before. I instantly knew who it was. One of the gods had came for me. His glorious looks stood before me with open arms. "My precious princess," he says to me with open arms.

"Father." I choke out.

He held me close and everything felt put together again, yet Thor. Oh pooor Thor.

(I'm going to be skipping a huge gap but I know want her to choose already!)

He stood there glowing with white drapery that were cloaks and a hood over his face. My eyes pleaded for him to take it off. I shook my head full of effusive emotions with tears. He lifted his hand up into the air as the sleeve fell off showing his hand. He grasp his hood and yank it off exposing pale skin and white eyes that had no pupil or eye color, they were just white. He had shiny, shimmering blue lips. His eyes look over at mine and with tears streaming down my eyes I ran towards him. He engulfs me into his arms and against his chest.

"Oh sweet child of mine. Oh, how I long to hold you in my arms. Ella, my child keep hold of your heart. Keep hold of yourself. Be strong, Ella," he tells me.

I softly pulled away from him as he gently puts his hand on my face. He smiles. "Father, I'm scare so terribly scared. I want to go home. Let me come home," I pleaded.

He white eyes glare at me. Then his eyes widen a lot more I saw a black shadow swirling in smoke. I turn around to the darkness, the other parent I shall say.

He comes closer to me. "_You shall move within the future. . . ._

__And with those words my eyes kept flashing over everything, time stopped when I chose Loki over Thor when Thor was banish from Asgard, then when Loki and Odin were arguing when Loki found out he was the son of Laufey, then Odin went into Odin's sleep. I eyes opened again to the moment I shared with Loki after I had chase him down and we were kissing away, and then my eyes open to kissing Loki, but it was our wedding as we ran down the long golden rug. My eyes saw the crowning of Loki becoming King of Asgard, then my eyes saw the moment when Thor came back to Asgard and he and Loki began to argue and in that specific moment the God of Life came to me and said "_You'll be on earth now." _

-Ella's present life as of now-

Then, I opened my eyes to Loki's green eyes staring back into mine. I couldn't help, but love him all over again and it reminds me because I have to change that thing in my personal file in SHIELD. Damn it. . . . His hand cups my cheek as he leans in closer to me. "Now you know everything my dear," he tells me.

"Wait, just one more thing I want to know is very life shattering as it did in my past life." I said

"But you already know everything, what more do you want to know?" he asks, worried.

"This," I whispered leaning into him.

My hands tugged onto his hair as I pull his face closer to mine. My lips lightly brushing against him, and I smash my lips against his and he quickly responds to my kiss. He completely pulls me to his body as he deepens the kiss by moving my cheeks with both his hands. He roughly pulls me to the glass wall as my body is on fire. My body remembers his touch and his taunting little kisses. Everything feels like its the first time I had kiss him. His hands grasping at my waist, his teeth lightly nipping at my bottom lip. "Have ever got carried away on that honeymoon?" I whispered into his ear as he lightly kissed my jawline.

He pulls his face back to look at my face with a sneering grin/smirk on his face. "You should know that my dear, Ella," he whispers quite seductively into my to sweet of ears.

"Oh, oh, _OH, we did do that, _huh." I said, majorly blushing.

"Maybe this time you can feel that spark again and you moaning out my name," he whispers into my ears.

My eyes widen as my hand lightly strokes his upper chest. "_Loki," _I whispered, slightly giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story, anywho read and enjoy! :D**

My eyes were wide like a bunny's eyes and I stepped away from Loki trying not to be every bit as crazy. His eyes narrowed at me, his green orbits turning into green slits like a snake. My hands fisted up into white balls.

_Don't you know what you're capable of, Ella?_

_Yes, yes, I do, but this isn't what I want, Loki. I want a normal life with no space craziness in it!_

His mouth turns thin with no core of any smirk of smiles within it. "Ella, my dear, my wife-

"Stop! That was a past life of mine. The Gods want me here not there," I said my voice tenderly shaking.

"Ella, do you not feel the same about me? Those feelings are still lingering and I know your cycle of rebirth, but old feelings never die hard, my sweet dear," he hisses at me.

I felt that surge of energy within my veins, eating at me _alive! _My hands started to glow and I could hear my own slow heart beat. "Please," I whispered. "Don't anger me."

His head cocks to the side, I knew what he was sensing and they weren't nowhere near good. I teleported back into the glass as I stood in front of him. My eyes stared back into his narrowing green slits. "Would you do anything for me?" I asked him, testing him.

His eyes slowly widen with as little as compassion for me he could squeeze from himself. "Yes, I would," he whispers to me as if anyone would hear him say that.

I leaned in closer to his face his eyes following my every move. "Let me live my life and I'll let you live yours." I said to his lips.

"I have no life, Ella. I only have taking over the world," he says to me.

"You have a choice, Loki. Don't you see that?" I questioned him.

"Don't give me such midguardian nonsense! I don't care! Not even Captain America can keep you away from me," he spats out at me.

My shoulders tenderly shake as both my hands grasps my hair tightly as I walk away shaking my head saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I fell onto my knees as I lowered my head and shielding my face away from him with my hair. Tears came running down my face as I saw my hands glow brightly.

"This will never end, it will never end," I whispered to myself.

"It will end if you quite acting like this. I swear Ella you were never this tempered with. You were much stronger than I was and I don't know what to do with you, my love," he gently tells me.

My eyes look at his bared and wild like an animal. "Don't _you understand? _I'm on this planet with humans who did inhumane things to other humans. Like-like Hitler, and oh-god-I can't even-"I trailed off.

Before my blood could boil even more his arms were wraparound me tightly. He was saying sweet things that I have never heard from him before into my ears. "I assure you my dear things will be okay as the humans say that 'I'm here for you. You're going to be okay, I got you' that is what they say to the ones they care about deeply," he says into my ear.

My hands grip tightly onto his sleeve as I turned myself around and my face and body into his chest. I cried my soul out onto his chest as the tears came down like waterfalls. "I need you," I cried out loudly.

I could feel his chest rising in a slight chuckle. "My dear, you told you me that before," he says as I could sense him smiling.

I was still crying waterfalls, but it wasn't as bad as before because something in my kind of snap. I look up at his face and smiled slightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

He stood up and brought me up with him with my still in his arms. His thumbs soothingly rub my cheeks on my face and I blush a rosy color. "So innocent you are, my love," he says kissing my nose.

I giggled a bit. "If you say so," I said smiling.

"You're still the same as before," he says to me.

"Am I, really?" I asked him.

He shakes his head yes and he tucks away my hair from my face. "You'll always be my innocent little Ella," he tells me chuckling.

I blinked a few times. "I've heard those words before," I said wide eyed.

"As you have, my dear, as you have," he says to me.

I hug him tightly once more again as he kisses the top of my head. "I've miss your long hugs, my love. Every day I pictured this very moment of us together in peace," he whispers to me.

"Don't be so modest, Loki. You know you'll only act like this with me around," I said.

He brings my chin up to look into his green diamonds that were his eyes. He slowly leans down and kisses me ever so sweetly. I quickly responded with the familiarity of it as I kissed back, but with more tender hearted sweetness. He _moans_ into the kiss as he pulled me against his body. My hands tangle into his long black hair and I slightly tugged on it. Yet, before it could even start it quickly ended when he forced himself away from me. His breath was ragged as he pulls his hair back sighing with his chest rising up and down quite quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him nervous.

"No, you didn't, my love. I just don't want a moment like this to go to waste when I'm being held captive in a cell. Now is just not the right moment, I can't risk it. Not even for you, my love," he says to me.

"Oh, but a peck is . . . okay?" I ask blushing away like always when I'm with him.

He chuckles and smiles all in once bunch. "Yes, of course a little kiss is fine," he says to me.

I ran back into his arms as I smash my lips to his quite as eagerly. I kiss his lips once more before pulling away, yet ever so slightly. "Prefect," I said beaming like an angel.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes, but I felt the ship shake with quite danger. My eyes widen as I feverishly look around the place. I teleported out of the cell and Loki instantly ran towards me. "Please, leave with me, my Ella," he pleads to me.

I look over at him with tender eyes. "Can I see what is-?

The doors slide open and I saw Dr. Fury walking towards me. "You're man is having his brain-controlled minions attack the ship and we've lost an engine." He says.

I look back at Loki and his green eyes danced in madness itself. "I trusted-

"You remembered what I said, Ella," he tells me all of a sudden cold-hearted and distant.

I listen to all thoughts and heart beats on this ship. Oh my, Bruce! Natasha! Thor! "Bruce-the hulk! Steve and Tony!" I yelled out.

Dr. Fury looked at me. "You know what to do, Ella," he says as he walks away from me.

I look back at Loki. My eyes narrowed at him. "This is one reason why I'll be gone from this world because of you. Why did I ever? Why, Loki, why?" I questioned him.

"You'll understand soon enough." He softly says to me.

I walk closer to the glass. "It better be worth it, if I ever become yours again." I said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Enjoy!;)**

Loki stood inside the glass chamber as I look at him with wild eyes. I could feel his pulse raging at the edge as I heard his incoherent thoughts. I looked away quite shock with myself because I just let myself slip away so easily and into his grip. How could I let myself do such an idiotic thing? I look at him before walking out as the doors shut on his face.

I kept hearing constant shouts and noises and people shouting out demands at each other. I walk quickly and there was even more shaking. The first thing that needed to be tended to be was the hulk, but something had stopped me. An arrow flew by my face, but I manage to catch it with my hand and burn it. I turned around to see Clint with blue eyes that weren't his. I could feel the rage building up inside of me as he came charging, yet I was lucky to dodge him out-of-the-way.

I slide onto the floor and I snatch his bow out of his hands. I stood up on my own two feet. I chuck it to the metal floor. "Stop this," I said.

He didn't say anything, but he threw an arrow at me, and I dodged it once again. "Never mind," I mumbled to myself.

I teleported away, and the chaos was too much to bear for me. I felt the pressure building within myself and I didn't know if I could hold it in any longer. Thor was fighting Bruce and Natasha was fighting other fighters under Loki's influences. One came towards me, but I grip his neck. I look at him and I crush his neck and he turned to dust.

I could feel myself becoming stronger by the second and this was not a good thing. Loki thought that I was still the same innocent Ella, well people changed and I did. I don't tolerate many things anymore. I just don't have the time for it anymore! I look down at my own two hands and they began to glow. I couldn't have an outburst, not this time. I began to panic as my breath had gone ragged. I look both ways in front of me. The glowing had simmered down a bit, but it wasn't enough. Cries, screaming, and explosions going on constantly.

My eyes widened as I felt the big pane-ship or whatever it was began to fall from the sky. I grip my hand onto a railing, but that soon melted away as I watch the metal skim down the cracks on the floor. The bright blue shined brighter and I felt my heart clenching as the ribs inside around it encased it tightly. I had fallen onto the floor as I grasp my chest, and cringing away in pain.

_Oh, don't give up on me now! _

I somehow managed to get my butt up as I limp towards the chaos. My heart clenched even more as I found my way to the blown up part of the flying ship thing. Steve was fighting some guy and my heart clenched some more. I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor and holding onto the wall for dear life. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

_You must not give on yourself, my dearest daughter. Let it come to you._

I screamed out as I stood up clenching my chest. I weakly put my hand out towards the man shooting bullets at Steve. A strong, _strong, _surge of energy came rushing out and a bright blue light came soaring out of my hand as it stuck the man with the gun in the chest, leaving a big hole in the middle. I let go of my chest as I jumped over and did the same thing to the other men with guns. They were all dead.

"Ella! Ella, are you okay?" Steve worriedly asks me.

I slightly nodded in his direction. His blue eyes widened at the cause of events. All the dead men with guns with holes in their chests that were smoking out steam. I slumped against the metal wall as I looked back into his eyes. "I let it come to me. I just let it go. I did this. I can't I-

Steve grasps both of my hands. "You're stronger than that, Ella. I just know you are," he whispers to me.

I closed my eyes as I dramatically looked away. "It's Loki. He showed me my past life with him. _I _was with him. _I was married to him. _I kissed him and it's still there that spark. I'm different now. I wasn't the same Ella compared to now." I said.

He holds me in his arms and I let him lift me up bridal style even though I could walk all on my own, but I was vulnerable at the given time. "Ella, it's okay. Just let your heart decide. It knows everything," he softly says to me.

"I hurt your feelings and I can't bear to see you like this. I can read your mind, Steve!" I complained.

"I know it hurts deep down inside, but I just somehow know that Loki won't you have this time, well . . . not in this lifetime that is." he said.

"Exactly! You know I like you more than that." I whispered into his ears.

"I know and the same for me as well." he says, blushing.

I snuggled my face into his broad chest. It was unbearable. My feelings were unbearable! I had fallen deeply in love with darkness and I was scared. "Ella, your fine." He softly tells me.

"I'm not! I can't get him out of my head!" I shouted out loud.

He swiftly kisses my forehead. My ears perked up when I heard metal pounding on the floor. Tony Stark's eyes were genuinely filled with worry for me. "My god, Ella are you alright?" he asks me.

I looked at him and smiled warmly. "I'm okay, thanks for asking," I told him.

He sighs. "Dr. Fury was right about you." he says.

I was confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

He shrugs his shouldrs. "He said that you couldn't handle it sometimes and it only took one person to keep you calm and I guess wonder boy is your utter weakness. Feelings are your weakness," he told me.

My eyes fell into the darkness. "Feelings make me feel human. I have my weaknesses you know, but Steve can keep me calm. Loki is my weakness," I said aloud.

He stops mid-step. "Ah, Thor mentioned that about you. Loki isn't a good person." he said.

"I was in love with him and married him in my past life. That's long gone and this is now. I'm a different person now," I said to Tony.

Steve held me tighter when I said that. "Tony, you should stop pondering her with useless words," he says in my defence.

"Fine, Wonder boy, but don't get mad when she goes running back to Loki. It was written in the stars," he says to Steve.

With those words, Tony walked off in another direction. I look back at Steve. "You don't think that is going to happen, do you?" I asked quite worried.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm just worried about Loki getting inside your head." he says.

We came to a sudden hault in front of my bedroom on the metal-ship-thing. He gently puts me down and I was quick to hug him. He hugs me back. My fingers curl around the nape of his neck. My nose buried in his shoulder. I felt his hands curl around my face as he makes me look deep and wide into his lovely eyes. "I'm here for you, Ella. I always will be," he says.

"I know, but . . . "

His lips softly land against mine as his hands gently circle round my hips. My hands came into his slick back hair and I messed it up fairly quickly. He leans away and he kisses my nose. "Try mind reading into reaching me if you need anything. Okay?" he says.

I giggled. "I will." I said.

"Good," he says as he kisses me once more. "Goodnight, Ella." he whispers against my lips.

"Goodnight, Steve," I whispered back.

Once I was comfortable in my own room and in my bed, I laid down to fall fast asleep.

"Oh, stop denying it, Ella. You'll come running back to me," I heard a voice say.

My eyes spat open as I quickly sat up on my elbows.

"Loki!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't long and breath-taking because I'm always rushing to finish something that take forever to finish! **

**Read and Enjoy! ;D**

My mind began to fizzle with immediate anger from Loki just standing there and sneering at me. I sat up higher against my pillows and pulled my blanket over myself. I curled up in a desperate ball of anger and confusion of mixed feeling for this monstrosity that I adored so much! He dared stepped closer to me as he set at the searing edge of the bed. He cocks his head to the side as the wrinkles on the sides of his eyes deepened along with his smirk.

"So, wonder boy, hmm?" he asks me.

I shook my head. "Yeah, so what?" I snapped.

"What's so majestic about this fine beauty of him?" he asks clearly annoyed.

"Why do you care?" I shouted.

His eyes look like they were going to cause WW3. "Ella, why are you so angered? What did I do to you?" he pleads me.

My heart pounded in my throat. "You don't know me like you did back then. Maybe there was a reason for me to forget the past and be born into a new world and future. I think my parents wanted that for me," I said softly not to anger him so.

I saw his eye twitch in the slightest way. "Forget the past, hmm. I find it interesting and infuriating all in one. Tell your parents they are terrible for doing that and that they took away the only thing that did matter to me in my life," he says to me with such emotion I never thought existed.

I uncurled from my ball of fury of blankets and I crawled over to him. I took his monstrous hand in my medium-sized ones, they looked like a child's hand in his humongous ones. I tucked a curl behind my hair, but I felt his other hand to the same to my other ear and his hand grasps my face and tilts my head to look at him. "Ella," he breathe my name out with ice it came.

"Loki, what do I like?" I asked him.

He smiles sweetly with some emotion and he was trying at the least. "You liked lilies, purple and pink ones, you loved sunflowers. You were so soft and sweet like the flowers themselves. You liked it when I gave you- he uses his fingers and air quotation marks- random tickles. You always told me how 'cute' I looked when I woke up in the morning when my hair was a mess and after I took a shower because I looked fresh," he tells me.

I chuckled, slightly. "How was I like?" I ask.

"You were so naïve and innocent. You'd believe anything I tell you. You were more in love with animals than me sometimes, my feelings got hurt a bit. My parents adored you, at first they thought that you would choose Thor, but when we first met they just somehow knew it was you who'd choose me over all. We all knew you had special abilities, but the Gods never wanted you to use them. It wasn't until we visited the frost giants you actually used your powers to your full use. You were always calm and so positive. Negative was never your best friend. It took a lot to anger you so, but now you are so easily angered now. Why is that?" he says to me, as if. . . wondering. . . about it.

"To be honest, Loki, I don't have the time to deal with people any more. Their emotions kill me inside so, and one straw and I lose it. I've changed over the years." I said, looking at him.

"That cannot be the only reason," he said.

"I'm good inside and out, but I'm not innocent anymore. I've killed people before because people got to me," I said, then a bright idea popped up inside my head, "I can show you how it was like for me when the world discovered who I really was. Just stay still and relax and clear your mind, okay?"

"Okay."

I put my hands on his and I sat up and closed my eyes to show him.

*_Ella's past on earth from her teens to college till now*_

The clock ticks away when I hear frantic foot steps and shouting from down the hall. My teacher was lecturing away when the foot steps and shouting got closer. I looked out the windows and saw people in uniforms I've never seen before. My eyes narrowed at them. My hand gripped my pencil till it broke in half. I looked at it and back at the window.

"Ella, pay attention," he tells me.

I looked at him and my eyes widened. "Oh, I'm s-sorry," I said.

He went back to lecturing the class and my mind was entirely focused on the people rushing for something! It bothered me! My senses heightened when the principal came rushing in and messing with his tie nervously. My teacher had stop what he was doing and walked towards him.

"Uh-um, Mr. John, can I speak with you for a moment, please?" he says as if almost pleading in a way.

Mr. John looked quite concerned as he spoke with the principal.

"They're here for Ella Shine. Just tell her to get out now!" he whispers to him harshly.

"But, Mr. Ken, sir, she's just a girl and her parents-"

"Yes, yes, I know that already, but she needs to leave _now _before they-"

They came alright as they barged in like the world was going to end soon. "We're looking for Ella Shine," a man harshly demands.

Mr. John sighs as he points in my direction. "Right there sir," he tells them.

I look up and my eyes widened. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you! Get up now Miss! I'm sorry we are not trying to frighten you, but you are a subject to under military suspicion," he tells me more softly than before.

"What for?" I asked.

"I'd rather not it discuss here, miss, " he tells me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I reluctantly got up and walk out of the classroom. Once I did, they threw my books and my bag on the floor. A few men in uniforms went searching my bag for my phone, pencil bag, make-up bag, and other woman things of mine. They had a radioactive radar and it went buzzing off! They put my things in plastic bags sealed away completely.

"That's my stuff," I said weakly.

I felt a man's hands putting something on my wrists as he forces them behind me. "If you behave, Ella. I promise you we won't have to contain you like a monster," he tells me into my ear.

It set me off like wild-fire as I scream out loud. "I'm not a monster!" I shouted.

I somehow managed to melt the metal away and slip under the man's feet and broke both the knees by bending them inwards and then backwards. I got up and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I heard gun shots, but I teleported out in front of the school. Yet, I was so close to getting away, something shot me and I fell on the floor.

"Someone sedate her, now! I will not risk anything else from this thing!" a man demands.

My mind went blank.

_Ella, don't fall asleep! Use your powers! _

"She's completely unstable! It hasn't even been three hours yet!"

"Don't you dare touch her, I swear to God I'll-"

"Mr. Shine, please, we're trying to keep your daughter contained!"

"This isn't even their daughter! They adopted her when she was four years old! Then who are her real parents?"

"It doesn't matter! She's still my daughter and you can't do this to her! This is inhumane!"

"Mr. & Mrs. Shine, I hate to tell you this, but she might impose a threat to this world. With her amazing abilities she can destroy and recreate, but never in our earth's history have we ever faced something like this before. It's absolutely amazing."

"Dr. please! You can't just do random tests on her! You haven't even seen her at her limit. Just don't harm her, please Dr."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shine, but I'm under very strict orders from our general and I can't disobey the orders he has given me. We have no choice but to study her, and again I'm so very sorry."

"So, your just gonna cut her up and just . . . I can't even imagine what you'd do to her. . . .I just can't-"

"If so yes, it may lead to that."

"My baby!"

My eyes opened wide and I suck in a deep breath as I sat up. I tried to move my hands, but I couldn't! Just couldn't! My hands were tied down by iron steel. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "What is happening to me," I pleaded for anyone to hear me.

I felt something else poking at my skin and I madly looked at the woman sticking a needle deep within my arm. Her eyes widened as she quickly finishes and runs away practically. I felt my skin heating up and the steel was burning against my flesh. The steel turning an orange-red color as it quickly melted away.

"_Come on!" _

I pushed myself as I managed to rip myself from these steel things around my hands. I jumped on the floor and my knuckles burned through the metal flooring as well. People gasp, and I looked at them with crazy eyes. "Ignore me and get on with your puny lives, humans!"

They all did and some tried attacking me, but they died within seconds of my bloody hands. I heard someone shooting guns into my shoulder, and as I turned around I knew I had lost it when my eyes, hands, feet, nose, ears, mouth, and ears glowed a bright blue. The blue light so blinding. I had fallen on the metal floor once more and as I look up as a different person who didn't care about them and had reach their limits because of stupid people who wanted to experiment with me!

"I will kill you all." I whispered.

And I did.

_Ella's present life, as in the moment she was with Loki._

His eyes were sadden so much that my soul ached for his so much. "Ella, I didn't know. If wasn't so obsessed with my selfish needs I'd-"

I quickly kissed his face and I hugged him close to me. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I know who you need which isn't me, but Steve." he says.

I looked at him with confusion. "Loki, I-

"Ella, I must go and I love you so dearly," he whispers to me as he kisses me once more.

Before I could even open my eyes he was gone.

_Steve, I need you._

_What does she need me for?  
_

_Loki somehow came to my room and I showed him how I was treated like some experiment for the military. _

_I'm coming on over._

I stood at the door till I heard a faint knocking sound. My hands desperately opened it and closed it once he came in. I grasp his shirt and pulled him close to me. "Please, just stay the night." I whispered to him in a plea.

He hugs me back. "Don't worry I gotcha," he whispers to me.

His fingers snake underneath my chin and my eyes stare into his so deeply. He leans his face closer to mine. My hands twined around his neck as I stood on my tippy toes. His lips lightly pecked mine, but I kissed him fully on the lips. His hands tightened on my waist as he gently presses me to the wall. His lips sweetly travelled to my jaw and back towards my lips once more.

"Thanks for coming, Steve," I thank him.

"You're welcome, Ella," he tells me.

I kiss him once more. "Ella?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to keep you safe, okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you loved the last chapter! :D I was almost done with this chapter, but my computer was just being a fat MOMO! **

**Anyways! Read & Enjoy! ;)**

_Your sub conscious is calling to me, Ella. Don't try to ignore me this time. I calling out to my old Ella._

_Loki, I'm not falling for that one again. I know who I am! I'm not that old Ella anymore._

_Ella come and-_

"I said I'm not doing that! So leave me alone!" I shouted out loud into the dark room.

I was breathing really hard and I looked around me. I got out of my bed and stumbled over Steve who was still sleeping. "Ahh! Oh my-oh my god-oh my god!" I said too loudly. I had trip over Steve's side and I fell on to the floor and my nose hits the floor first. "Oh god that _really _hurts," I said softly touching my nose.

I heard Steve moving around on my bed. I was still on the floor cringing away in pain from falling on the floor. He yawns and I could tell he's looking around and I felt his eyes land on the floor where I was. "Ella, oh my god are you okay?" he asks me.

I was still cradling my nose in my fingers when I felt his arms wrap around me and gently sat me on the bed. He stood in front of me with weary eyes and a worried face. He look so cute all sleepy and stuff. He seemed to snap out of being so tired when his fingers lightly touch my nose. "What happened? One second your yelling and the next your on the floor." he says.

I rub my head with both my hands and I look down at my feet. I lose control of my emotions I won't be able to get a strong hold on my powers. I closed my eyes and I laid my head against his chest and cried and cried and cried. "I can't lose control of myself. Just one little thing and I'm a wild fire and I can't-

"Ella, you need to stop crying and pull yourself together. Your letting Loki getting to you,'' he softly tells me.

He wraps his arms around my head as he cradles me against his chest.

"Steve, I don't know how long I can stay calm. I'm just like Bruce, but much much worse." I whispered against his chest.

"Ella, you have _all _the strength in the world. You are one of the strongest people that I know. Like I've told you before _you've got a heart of gold, _and be brave and be strong for my sake, please," he pleads to me in a whisper.

I softly pulled away from him and I wipe my nose of boogers. I rubbed my eyes and sighed very long and very loud. "I'm going to go take a _very long shower _and I'll meet the rest of you guys outside or whenever there's a call or something," I said rubbing my head.

Steve nods his head. "I'll see you soon. Feel better for me, okay?" he says.

I nodded my head. "I will," I said smiling at him.

He hugs me. "Can I have a kiss?" he asks me.

"Hmm . . .yes," I said.

He leans his head back and he quickly kisses my lips. "See you soon," he said against my lips before kissing me again.

He was out the door and I took the _longest _shower of my life.

I walk out of my room wearing, yes, black running pants or leggings or yoga pants, my tennis shoes, sports bra underneath, a tank top, and last but not least an over sized grayish-white work out sweater. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror pulling my wet hair into a very high and wet pony tail. I was walking down the hallway and my feet stop to wear Loki was being held prisoner.

_Ella, please come to me. I need to see you._

_Why?_

_Can't you trust your soul. It speaks to me. Please, come._

_Nope. Never._

_Ella do not ignore the past love that we had. We we're married once after all._

_That was a past life. This is me and this is now. I'm not that old Ella, remember Loki?_

_Just come!_

I rolled my eyes and with one movement of my foot the doors slide open and I walk in. I stood there with my hands on my hips and my eyes on him. He looks up and his creepy smile widens and my body shivers with delight, really? Delight?

"What do you want Loki?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"You." he says smirking.

"I have to go meet the others." I said pointing my thumb.

"They can wait." he says.

"No they can't because _you _decide to just pop here on earth and claim it as your's. I don't want that and I don't want to go back to Asgard." I said fueling more to the fire inside me.

"Ah," he softly says as his head tips to the side. "You seem to be losing control of your powers, yes?"

"Yeah, so what? When I unleash hell on earth it's going to be on your ass," I shouted.

He slams his fists against the glass, but I did not flinch one tiny bit. I only took a step closer to the glass. "Where is my sweet, kind Ella? Please, tell me where is she?" he demands.

"She's right here! But I'm not that Ella anymore, Loki. How long is that going to take you to realize that?" I softly ask him.

His face softens on me. "Ella, my darling. Come back to me." he whispers.

My eyes look back at the ground and back into his green dazzling eyes. "I don't know," I said hopelessly.

He smugly smiles down upon me. "Unsure is a very good answer. I'm content now," he says.

I walk away from the glass. "Get out of my _head!" _I shouted.

I fell onto the floor curling up into a ball. My hands clench tightly around my head. I managed to stop myself, but once I put my hand out to stand up it was shining a bright electric blue. The veins in my hand were shining so bright. I look back at him and his smile drops to the floor as he steps away from the glass.

"Your eyes are completely blue. My god what have I done?" he quietly questions himself.

I slowly stood up from the floor and my head cocks to the side. I was taunting him with my very powers. My blue finger skims along the glass. "Please give me one reason not to kill you or not to blow you to little bits." I said with such venom in my voice.

"Neither is a very good choice, Ella," I heard someone call out.

I look at Fury standing there looking angrier as ever. "And I thought I couldn't control the other guy," Bruce says.

"Shut it," Natasha says to Bruce.

"Wasn't I not right? Ella is going to chose Loki over Steve. She can't help it. It always the bad guy, huh?" he asks me.

I look at him with an angry face and he stoop a defensive step back. "Sorry," he mumbles to me.

"Ella, please try and find yourself," Thor encourages me so tenderly.

"I'm trying, really I am," I cried out.

"Please Ella," Steve says.

My eyes look over at Steve and I felt myself relax some. "I'm trying for your sake," I whispered.

"Do what Thor told you to do. Try and find yourself," he coos me.

I look back at Loki who had his back press against the glass furthest from me. I stood away from everyone else. "How did you get her to completely calm down?" Fury asks Loki.

"I would hold her in my arms until she calm down." Loki said.

Bruce looks over at me and he shakes his head. "Well, you can't do that now. . ." he mumbles.

"Before Ella would always calm down when Loki held her and said kind things to her, but she's different now. . ." Thor trails off.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Ella was born in _another _lifetime and _she's _different now. She isn't the Ella you knew _back when. _Ella is a nice person, yes, _but _she isn't who she was _in her past life! _She was reborn again on earth. She doesn't have the time to be calm." Tony explained.

Loki's eyes look upon me and I stood up straightening my shoulders. "I can never seem to get past that. Ever." he whispers.

"I'm different now. I may have those lingering feelings, but things are different now and my patience level is lower than is was in my past lifetime." I said.

"We all get the point now," Steve says.

I shook my head. "None of you don't get the point." I said.

"I guess you still have more secrets, yes?" Loki teases.


End file.
